Rouge Fire
by Loki-BlackWolf
Summary: 'Fire alone can save our Clan' was the prophecy, but it is not Rusty's prophecy this time. This time it is another flame colored cat's turn, Russetfur! XXXX Going to be moved to other account soon. That account is Russell Scottie


**Disclaimer- Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, I only own the story idea.**

**Full Summary- **_**Fire alone can save our Clan**_** was the prophecy given by StarClan to ThunderClan. The fire described in the prophecy was not Rusty the Kittypet, but another flame colored cat; this one, a former rouge, who had been known in another life as Russetfur. Can she fulfill the prophecy like Rusty did in that other life? Will Rusty ever find his way into the Clans in this life?**

**NOTE- Yeah, Russetfur's personality is different I know that. Her personality in the books developed because she spent her life as rouge until Tigerstar recruited her, in this story that did not happen.**

* * *

**Clan Cats Are Not That Bad, or Are They?**

* * *

Walking next to a wooden Twoleg Nest was a ginger colored cat who stared into the forest with green eyes, thoughts consumed the young cat's mind. The forest she was staring at belong to Clan cats, who had been only stories told to the ginger she-cat by her parents not long ago.

Her parents, the thought alone made the fur on her shoulders stand up. Those parents had abandoned her, who was at the time only just starting to learn how to hunt, two moons ago. Her rouge parents often told her stories of gigantic Clan cats that be should feared by all cats for they killed every outsider that crossed into their territory, or so her parents had told her. The ginger she-cat half believed those stories too, until a few sunrises ago.

Hunger had brought the young cat to the river to try to fish, a very stupid idea that she later found out the hard way. She had fallen into the river while trying to catch a nearby fish, the cold river current tried to drown her as she fought against it. Just as suddenly as she had fallen in the river, teeth sank into her scruff and dragged her to shore.

The rouge she-cat had turned to face her rescuer to find that it was a large and sleek gray tom with battle scarred ears. After catching her breathe and shaking her fur dry, she questioned the gray tom, wanting to know who saved her. The ginger cat found out that he was a Clan cat, which highly interested her and questioned him further about his Clan.

She learned much about the Clans and their Warrior Code from the short time she had questioned her rescuer, before he said he had to leave and return back to his Clan's camp. Her mind was still reeling over a part of that code, sworn to protect any and all kits, Clan-born or not.

So absorbed in those thoughts, the rouge was cut off guard when a voice called out to her. "Rusty!" Ears swiveled around to the sound of the voice, young and cheerful.

The ginger she-cat turned and looked up to the top of the fence to find a young, even younger then she, light brown tabby she-cat. Green eyes were drawn to the collar around the tabby's neck, a Kittypet. "Excuse me?" she meowed, confusion clear in her voice. She did not know this Kittypet nor did she know a 'Rusty.'

"Oh!" the Kittypet exclaimed, surprised. "I mistook you for my brother, Rusty. You look very similar to him."

That explained it; she had been mistaken for another ginger cat. Slightly interested in this little cat, she leapt up on top of the fence and settled down next to the tabby. "Really?"

"Yes, you really do," the tabby she-cat meowed. "Same ginger pelt and green eyes as him, but now that I see you closer you're slightly different. Your pelt is darker and eyes are lighter then his." She paused for a moment and then seemed to remember something. "Oh, how rude of me! My name's Princess."

The green-eyed she-cat nodded, though she did not find Princess rude. Most rouges when they do meet never introduce themselves, let along hold a conversation. "My name is Russet," she replied, thinking it couldn't hurt to tell the Kittypet her name.

"That's an odd name," Princess said.

"Well, so is yours!" hissed Russet, shoulder fur standing up again.

"I'm sorry! It was a joke," the Kittypet paused while Russet blink in slight confusion, but the fur on shoulders lay flat again. "You do know what a joke is, don't you?"

The rouge she-cat did not respond to the question, instead she asked one of her own. "Do you know anything about Clan cats?" It couldn't hurt to ask, right?

Now it was Princess' turn to blink in confusion. "You mean those wild cats? Well, I haven't seen them yet, but some of the cats neighboring my yard have," the tabby told the ginger rouge. "I think it's a barbaric way of living. Always fighting for land and food, no thank you!"

In fact, it did hurt to ask it seemed. For some reason, Russet wanted to yowl at Princess and defend the Clans, oddly enough. Before she could, she remembered that the Kittypet has never met a Clan cat before and has no idea about the Warrior Code, also Russet had only met one herself and not a whole Clan to judge if they were barbaric or not. "Oh, I have to go now," she finally meowed and leapt off the fence, landing on the forest side.

"Bye, Russet! It was fun talking to you!" the little Kittypet meowed loudly before jumping down from the fence and disappearing into her yard.

Russet sighed and continued on her way. At least she had gotten away before Princess asked about her Twolegs; it almost made the ginger she-cat laugh, her and Twolegs. An impossible pairing, since she already has seen the Twoleg's bad side when it came to cats and had no interested in see their good side.

The scent of mouse nearby caught the ginger rouge's attention and reminded her how hungry she really was. Carefully, she stalked forwards and towards the mouse scent. She failed to catch another scent though, the owner of this scent kept creeping closer and closer to Russet until it was to late. The creature sprang out of the bushes, landing directly in front of the ginger rouge and almost on top of her.

"Kittypet! What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" the creature, a pale tabby cat, hissed in Russet's face.

Green eyes widened, she had been caught again in Clan territory. Wait! Did that cat just call her a Kittypet? "Kittypet? I'm a rouge, dung for face!" Russet hissed back, ginger fur standing up to make her appear twice her size.

"Don't you lie to me, Kittypet! I saw you talking with another Kittypet not that long ago," the pale tabby tom hissed. Kind of true though, rouges normally do not talk to Kittypets, they just don't.

"I'm NOT a Kittypet!" Russet yowled and lunched her small body at the much larger and fully-grown tom.

The two cats tussled evenly for a few heartbeats until size and experience favored the tom. Russet was pinned down on the ground, the tom's teeth biting down hard on her shoulder, only narrowly missing her throat. Yowling as blood flowed from her shoulder, she still refused to give up. The she-cat managed to twist around enough to latch her teeth into a part of the tom, his ear.

The moment blood started to flood in her mouth, a caterwaul loud enough for the two battling cats to hear sounded. The voice behind it was commanding and yet calm as it caterwauled a single word.

"STOP!"

* * *

**Who was the gray tom that saved Russet? Who is the ThunderClan tabby that Russet attacked? And who caterwauled?**

****

**The answer to the gray tom will be revealed in some chapters, the tabby tom and the cat that caterwauled will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**If you want to, suggest Russetfur's ThunderClan name. Yes, her name will not be Russetfur for Bluestar will not name her what Tigerstar had given her.**


End file.
